Rain
by Salya
Summary: Nero x OC. Read and see.


Title: Rain

Warning: OOCness, sexual... whatever else I add.

Rate: M

Couples: OC x Nero

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC but I do own my oc and this idea. I got it from a yaoi rp. Don't ask.

Comment from writer: Nothing to say...

.:Start:.

Blue eyes looked around the dead town through wet black bangs. A sigh pasted her lips as she walked down the cracked road. Her black boots stepped over broken glass as she walked. "I wish the rain will stop." She muttered as the storm made the rain fall harder.

She walked into the childhood house that looked well the empty other then the walls and floors. Some old chairs were there, put against the walls. She took off her wet jacket that was pure black and was missing the right sleeve. She then turned to the silver haired kid that was following her. "We'll stay here until the rain stops. Ok, Nero?" She asked, putting her handguns, Deathshot and Raindrop(1).

The kid glared lightly then nodded. He wasn't really in a good mood then Kyrie left him for another guy. "Alright, Tara." He said, lightly. He took off his blue and red jacket then placed it next to hers.

She walked to one of the windows, looking out at the rain. Yet her eyes were really watching Nero place his gun down. She then closed her eyes a bit, thinking.

Nero placed his sword against the chair and looked over at her. He had a lightly blushline as he realized her black top that only hid her breast was showing the outline to them. Not to add to it, but her black pants was doing the same.

She smirked a bit as she felt his blue eyes on her body. "What's wrong, Nero-kins?" She asked, in her playing tune.

He shook his head and sat down on the floor that was somehow clean. "N-nothing... So where are we?" He asked, looking around.

She walked over and sat near him. "My childhood home. My father still somewhat lives here. He's away though." She replied, glaring at her wet locks that she held up to her face.

He looked at her and blinked. "You lived here?" He asked. In fact, he didn't really know much about Tara.

She looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Yep. Why are you so interested into the past? Is there something you wanna know about me?"

He shook his head with a blushline. Somehow, she always got him red and he didn't know how. "N-no. I was just asking..." He said.

She giggled lightly and picked his cheek. "You are so cute." She said, leaning close and kissing his cheek.

He blushed deepen and looked down, unable to say anything.

[Sexual part now. You have been warned.]

Tara smirked lightly and touched his chin, making him look at her. "Wanna forget about Kyrie and play with me?" She asked, running a finger lightly against his lips.

Nero blushed and nodded. "Y-yes..." He replied, watching her.

She smiled lightly. "Good. I wanna piss off Dante." She whispered as she pressed her lips against his. She somehow got him to lay against the floor with her body over his. As she kissed him, she pressed a knee up against his area.

He closed his eyes as he kissed back. The blushline deepen as his pants got tighter and a moan wanted to come out.

She broke the kiss and leaned back. She then moved down and slowly undid his pants, pulling them down a bit with his boxers. She then blushed as she looked at his harden penis.

Nero sat up a bit and blushed as he saw what she was looking at.

[Note: I'm not that good with what she's going to do. In fact, I NEVER did this in a story.]

Tara blinked back to what she was doing and leaned over a bit. She lightly grabbed it as she ran her tongue over the tip.

He flinched a bit and let out a low moan as one eye closed.

She smirked at the sound. "Want me to do more?"

All he could do is nod.

She slid it into her mouth and slowly started to suck.

[ok... I don't wanna try that... f.f. Some time..]

Tara laid on her back with her legs apart. "Ok, Nero you can put it in..." She said, with a blushline of her own.

Nero nodded, blushing as he lightly pushed into her. He let out a moan when he was all the way in. "Tight..."

She moaned, leaning her head down. She couldn't say something but she did push against him.

He got the hint and started pushing slowly at first then went a bit faster. He lean down while pushing and kissed her deeply as his normal hand held onto her leg as his devil hand kept him from falling.

She kissed back, closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she pushed against him.

[...f.f a hour...]

Tara sat there, playing with the sleeping kid's hair. She noticed that the rain has stopped but she didn't want to wake him up. She was dressed as Nero only had his pants on. She laid back against the wall under the window that she was looking out of earlier. 'So can't tell Dante about this.' She thought with a small smile as she looked down at the kid.

.:end:.

1. I added a new gun to her weapons. Raindrop is a gun that can only shoot ballots(sp) that can early hurt water devils... blah. I was bored when doing this gun.

Salya: R/R


End file.
